


Dare

by PJTL156



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of boredom, the three men play a game of Truth or Dare. Martin's up. He chooses dare. Douglas reads him an awkward task. Marthur (Martin/Arthur). Another 200-word drabble by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this one came from. XD Yet again I woke up with something to write down before I forgot it entirely. *shrugs* But that's okay. Three drabbles in three days. This is a new and very unexpected record.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Cabin Pressure. ((Insert witty comment here))

"Truth or dare,  _Captain_?" asked Douglas.

"Uh… dare."

"Alright. 'Kiss someone of the same gender.'"

" _What_?"

Douglas glanced over the phone's screen.

"That's what it says."

"Let me see."

"No."

" _Douglas_."

"Cross my heart, that's the honest truth… Now, you don't want to lose, do you?"

Martin sneered.

"Fine."

"But you are  _not_  kissing  _me_ ," warned Douglas.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Martin huffed.

There was only one possibility left. He turned to the shyly smiling steward.

"I guess that means us, Skip."

Martin walked over, putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Ready?" Martin breathed.

Arthur nodded without a word.

Leaning up, a quick peck was put upon his lips. Before anyone could blink, Martin pulled away, looking at Douglas.

" _Happy_?"

"I'm hardly satisfied. Put some  _passion_  into it."

"But-"

"Do you want to lose…?"

Sighing, Martin turned back to a flushed Arthur. Without asking, Martin leaned up, Arthur meeting him halfway. Their lips met hesitantly, but a spark-like change drove him to more courageous snogging.

Someone coughed awkwardly.

"When I said 'passion' I didn't mean 'tongue.'"

They jumped and stuttered, remembering his presence.

Douglas just looked down pleasantly smug at his phone. The word "kiss" was written nowhere in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This one insisted on giving me a hundred problems. *headdesk* It could have been 300 words, but I'm already enough of a deviant and do 200-word drabbles instead of 100, so I'll stop there. CK' I could have worked on this one for days and still not have been satisfied. *sigh* *flips same desk*


End file.
